1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including an image projecting unit and a screen unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150221 discloses a display apparatus which projects personal images onto a board screen in the form of human shape to provide viewers with various types of impressive notifications.
An approach has been studied that involves projection of a personal image onto a three-dimensional screen to give a viewer a lifelike impression.
With reference to FIG. 9, since a screen unit 101 is three-dimensionally formed, even if the projector 100 emits projection light 102 just from behind the screen unit 101, the distance from the screen unit 101 to the projector 100 substantially varies from place to place. Such a variable distance causes distortion of an image projected onto the screen unit 101.
FIG. 10 illustrates an image consisting of evenly partitioned square segments projected from the projector 100 onto the screen unit 101. As understood from FIG. 10, even the evenly partitioned square segments of an original image results in distorted squares 103 on the screen unit 101.
As an alternative, an original image may be corrected in advance to display a distortion-free image on the screen unit 101. This approach requires a cumbersome correction process of the original image, which is thus unacceptable.
The projector 100 may be disposed at a lower position behind a screen to make the projector 100 less bothering. With reference to FIG. 11, the projector 100 emits the projection light 102 obliquely upward toward the screen unit 101, thus increasing angles from the projector 100 to respective positions on the screen unit 101 and significantly distorting the image. At the lower portion of the screen unit 101, the projection light is shaded by the bottom edge of the screen unit 101, and vignetting occurs in an area 104 that the projection light does not reach.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide a display apparatus that can display images with reduced distortion across a three-dimensional screen unit even without correction of original images.